Chasing After You
by ladywufan
Summary: [CH 5 IS UP!] Cerita ini tentang Kim Jongin yang setengah mati mengejar-ngejar Do Kyungsoo, sang gadis pujaan yang sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Akankah usahanya berhasil? Atau justru ada pria lain yang juga bersaing dengannya? Well, kita lihat saja nanti. GS! Kaisoo, Chenmin, Sulay, Baekyeol, Krishan/Hunhan, Taoris/Taohun. Happy reading
1. Prolog

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Krishan, Taohun, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

Cerita ini tentang Kim Jongin yang setengah mati mengejar-ngejar Do Kyungsoo, sang gadis pujaan yang tidak tertarik padanya. Akankah usahanya berhasil? Well, kita lihat saja nanti.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Dua kata yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin pingsan karena tidak ada badai atau hujan tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir Kim Jongin. Satu dari lima pria paling populer di penjuru Jeongsuk High, yang sudah menjadi teman sekelasnya selama tiga bulan belakangan, yang sebelumnya belum pernah bicara dengannya sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagian mana dari dirinya yang menarik seorang Kim Jongin. Dia tidak seimut Minseok si juara umum, tidak sepintar Yixing si penasihat OSIS, tidak seatletis Zitao si atlet sekolah, dan tidak secantik Baekhyun si penyanyi bersuara emas. Kyungsoo hanyalah Kyungsoo. Gadis biasa yang tidak punya teman, yang tidak cantik, yang tidak populer. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak menyukai Jongin, for god's sake!

Tunggu, apa ini semacam taruhan antar anak orang kaya? Kau tahu kan, yang biasanya menjadi tema drama televisi. Mungkinkah? Apapun itu, Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

"Pergi sana." Usir Kyungsoo. Beruntung mereka tinggal berdua di kelas. Kalau tidak, Kyungsoo pasti sudah dicincang oleh fans-fans Jongin karena sudah berani berkata seperti itu ke pangeran mereka. Bicara soal Jongin, ekspresinya sekarang benar-benar priceless. Rahangnya seolah jatuh ke lantai, matanya melebar, dan wajahnya sangat merah.

"Apa? Soo, aku bahkan belum pernah ditolak oleh gadis yang lebih cantik darimu-" Jongin berusaha berargumen tetapi, uh oh, sepertinya ia salah bicara. Karena wajah Kyungsoo sudah berubah dari putih susu menjadi merah padam sekarang.

"Kalau begitu cari gadis lain yang lebih cantik dariku sana! Yang jelas-jelas akan menerimamu!" Kyungsoo bergegas berdiri dari kursinya, "berargumen denganmu membuatku lapar. Aku mau ke kafetaria sekarang. Sampai jumpa!" dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Jongin masih terdiam untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ia sadar dan ikut berlari keluar kelas. Ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo beberapa meter didepannya, Jongin segera berteriak,

"KYUNGSOO! KITA BELUM SELESAI, TAHU. SINI DULU! HEI KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO, KESINI KAU!" Alih-alih menoleh, Kyungsoo malah mempercepat jalannya. Jongin masih terdiam didepan kelas. Bukankah seharusnya ia mengejar Kyungsoo?

Jongin sekarang berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Gadis itu kemana sih?

Ah, kafetaria.

Begitu Kyungsoo memasuki kafetaria, gadis itu langsung melepas Jas seragamnya dan menggerai rambut cokelat panjangnya yang sebelumnya ia ikat dan berdoa supaya Jongin tidak mengenalinya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin makan tanpa diganggu, demi tuhan. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat memesan samgyetang dan teh manis hangat kemudian duduk manis ditempat kosong.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah Kyungsoo duduk, Jongin memasuki kafetaria. Para siswi serentak menoleh kearah Jongin yang tidak memperdulikan mereka dan langsung mencapai tempat duduk Kyungsoo dan duduk didepannya. Smooth, Jongin.

"Hai. Kita belum selesai bicara, lho." Ujar Jongin sambil memasang senyum termanisnya. Mengabaikan bisikan para gadis disekeliling mereka.

"Hai. Bukannya kita sudah bicara saat dikelas tadi?" Kyungsoo yang taktik persembunyiannya gagal mencoba menyuap samgyetang dengan tenang. Enak.

"Aku tadi ingin memintamu menjadi pacarku, kau tahu? Tapi kau malah pergi." Ujar Jongin sambil cemberut.

"Well, jelas sekali caramu salah. Kalau kau ingin meminta seseorang menjadi pacarmu, jangan pernah bandingkan ia dengan gadis lain." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah meneguk teh.

"Aku tidak tahu, biasanya para gadis akan langsung menerimaku kalau aku meminta mereka menjadi pacarku." Rengek Jongin. Uh, kemana perginya harga dirimu yang biasanya kau junjung tinggi, Kim Jongin?

"Oh, shush. Aren't you a cocky brat. Cari gadis lain sana. Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah suka padamu, astaga. Akuilah, kau juga tidak suka padaku, kan? Kutebak pasti ini semacam taruhan antara kau dan teman-temanmu. Mau samgyetang?" Kyungsoo membalas dengan santai sambil menyodorkan mangkuk samgyetang miliknya yang diambil Jongin dengan senang. Enak. Jongin tidak sadar betapa laparnya ia sampai ia makan samgyetang milik Kyungsoo

"Hei hei hei, pesan sesuatu sana. Jangan habiskan samgyetangku!" Kyungsoo panik melihat Jongin yang tampak enggan untuk melepas mangkuk samgyetangnya.

Jongin hanya menghembuskan napas. "Baik, tetapi aku akan kembali kesini. Dan jangan berani kabur!" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan memutar bola matanya malas.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Jongin kembali dengan seporsi samgyetang dan teh hangat. Mereka duduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat sampai Jongin membuka mulut. "Hei, Kyung. Aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar suka padamu. Ini bukan taruhan atau semacamnya. Percayalah. Aku benar-benar ingin kau menjadi pacarku."

Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat. _Jadi anak ini serius?_ "Entahlah, Jongin. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku..."

"Yeah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, jadi temanku saja, ya? Please. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku. Tetapi paling tidak jadilah temanku, ya, Kyungsoo? And i demand you to give me your phone number!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang berbentuk hati dan mengangguk, membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum senang. Karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong kalau mengetahui ada orang yang ingin menjadi temannya benar-benar membuatnya senang.

_Mungkin akan memakan waktu cukup lama, tapi aku bersumpah untuk membuat kau menyukaiku, Kyungsoo. Tunggu saja._

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: HIIIII. Aku datang lagi dan membawa fanfic baru!^^ Entah karena apa belakangan ini aku makin ngeship Kaisoo padahal masalah ekso aja udah ga apdet sama sekali. Huftt. Intinya aku tiba-tiba pengen nulis ini dan... ini dia hasilnya xD. Semoga suka ya! Now will you kindly give this amateur author your honest opinion in the review box? pretty please with cherries on top? ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Krishan, Taohun, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

"KYUNGSOO, KE SEKOLAH BERSAMAKU YUK!"

Kyungsoo yang sedang meletakkan piring bekas sarapannya di wastafel tersentak. Untung saja piringnya tidak jatuh dan pecah. Kyungsoo tahu betul siapa pemilik suara menggelegar yang barusan meneriakkan namanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu sebentar...

.

.

.

.

Darimana Jongin tahu alamat rumahnya?

Kyungsoo segera bergegas keluar rumah. Dia bahkan baru mengenakan kemeja putih dan roknya, demi tuhan. Begitu ia sampai didepan, terlihat seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang bersandar di motor besarnya.

"Hai, Kyung. Karena kau sekarang temanku, ayo kita kesekolah bersama. Dan cepat pakai seragammu, astaga." Kata Jongin sambil melihat ke jam tangannya. Padahal masih ada 30 menit sebelum bel masuk. Dasar aneh.

"Bel masuk masih lama, Jongin. Dan dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku?" Kyungsoo membuka gerbang depan kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Because i'm simply amazing." Kata Jongin dengan senyum miring, "Hei, Kyung, kau tidak mau mempersilahkan temanmu ini masuk?"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya dan memberi Jongin gestur untuk mengikutinya kedalam rumah. Rumah Kyungsoo cukup besar, halamannya luas dengan berbagai pohon rindang, diujung bahkan terlihat sebuah gazebo diatas kolam ikan. Dan Jongin sempat melihat sekilas ayunan sebelum ia memasuki rumah Kyungsoo yang bernuansa kayu. "Kyung, kau sendirian? Kau anak tunggal, kan? Orang tuamu mana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Iya, aku anak tunggal. Orang tuaku meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu."

6 bulan yang lalu? Itu berarti saat mereka masih junior... Bagaimana mungkin Jongin tidak tahu tentang hal ini? Jongin benar-benar merasa tidak enak sekarang. "Maaf."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku sudah tidak terlalu sedih lagi, life must go on, you know?" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan lembut, Jongin ingin menimpali tetapi Kyungsoo sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh ya, mau sarapan? Waktu kita masih lama. Kalau naik motormu paling hanya memakan waktu 10 menit untuk kesekolah."

"Aku sudah sarapan kok, tapi terima kasih." Kata Jongin sambil meminum susu dari gelas Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau pakai rompi, dasi, dan jas lalu mengambil tas. Kau… errr, nonton tv atau berkelilinglah sesukamu." Kyungsoo segera berlari kearah tangga dan menghilang beberapa detik setelahnya. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk di sofa depan tv. Menonton pororo dengan episode yang sudah pernah ia tonton sebelumnya sambil menghabiskan susu dari gelas Kyungsoo yang tadi ia ambil. Rumah Kyungsoo benar-benar nyaman, homey, cozy, dan sofa ini benar-benar empuk. Jongin hampir tertidur di sofa sampai Kyungsoo membangunkannya.

"Jongin, ayo kita berangkat."

"Apa? Jam berapa sekarang?" Jongin segera bangkit dari sofa. "Jam 7.45 ayo kesekolah." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tunggulah di motor, aku mau mengunci rumah." Jongin mengangguk dan menyalakan motornya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyungsoo datang menghampiri. Jongin menyodorkannya helm yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Dan mereka akhirnya berangkat kesekolah.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kelaparan. Dan Jongin sepertinya masih fokus dengan misinya Memperkenalkan-Kyungsoo-Kepada-Teman-Temanku untuk sadar. Mereka memang sedang di kantin, tetapi lima pria ini tampaknya tidak benar-benar lapar. Dan mereka sibuk membombardir Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol. Sungguh, situasinya benar-benar mirip pria (Kyungsoo) yang datang kerumah kekasihnya (Jongin) dan diinterogasi oleh kakak-kakak perempuannya yang cerewet (teman-teman Jongin).

Ternyata mereka tidak seburuk dan tidak semenyebalkan yang ia sering dengar dari anak-anak. Anak yang bernama Kim Jongdae mungkin agak usil, tetapi dia nyatanya yang paling ramah. Pria berambut blonde dengan tampang garang dan maskulin yang ehm sebenarnya _pernah _Kyungsoo sukai saat gadis itu masih junior bernama Kris ternyata sama sekali tidak sedingin kelihatannya. Sebaliknya, ketika dia sudah mulai nyaman dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo, ia tidak ragu untuk melemparkan lelucon yang absurd. Park Chanyeol, pria tampan dan lucu yang juga sekelas dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin ternyata cukup asik diajak mengobrol. Dan yang terakhir Oh Sehun, anak berwajah dingin nan datar yang sebenarnya manja. Ketika perut Kyungsoo sudah melilit karena kelaparan, Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak lapar dan Kyungsoo sangat berterimakasih pada bocah itu. Jongin, yang ingin terlihat baik didepan Kyungsoo, buru-buru berdiri dan menawarkan untuk mengambilkan makanan mereka.

"Kyung, mau samgyetang?" Tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menambahkan, "dan teh manis panas, Jongin. Terima kasih."

Setelah Jongin pergi dengan pesanan lima orang, Kyungsoo kembali dibombardir oleh empat pria ini

"Kenapa kau mau jadi temannya Jongin?" Ini Jongdae

"Kau tidak takut Jongin mengotori pikiranmu? Dia kan cabul." Yang ini Chanyeol

"Kalau Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh laporkan pada kami, ya. Anak itu memiliki hormon yang tidak stabil." Dan yang ini Kris.

"Hey, Kyungsoo, ayo bertukar nomor telepon!"Ini kata Sehun.

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah dan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang setidaknya lebih waras dari yang sebelumnya. "Aku mau jadi temannya Jongin karena aku tidak punya teman? Kurang lebih begitu. Oh well, Jongin memang cabul dan kurasa satu sekolah mengetahui hal itu. Tapi aku janji akan lapor pada kalian kalau dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh terhadapku."

Kyungsoo akhirnya bukan bertukar nomor telepon dengan Sehun saja. Tetapi dengan tiga pria lainnya. Dan kenyataan ini rupanya membuat Jongin tidak terlalu senang.

"KENAPA KAU SANGAT RAMAH PADA MEREKA PADAHAL WAKTU PERTAMA BERTEMU DENGANKU KAU JUDES SEKALI. TIDAK ADIL." Anak itu merengek dengan volume yang keras dan membuat seisi kantin menoleh. Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo hanya untuk dipukul lengannya oleh gadis itu.

"Jangan berisik. Kenapa ya? Karena mereka tidak tampak mencurigakan sepertimu. Mana samgyetangku?" Ucapan Kyungsoo ternyata membuat Jongdae dan Sehun terpingkal-pingkal.

"Tuhkan! Wajahmu mencurigakan, katanya. HAHAHAHA" Jongdae memegangi perutnya yang tampaknya kram karena tertawa. "Pasti karena wajahnya yang mesum HAHAHA" Tambah Sehun. Jongin melempari mereka dengan sumpit.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir dengan cengiran khasnya yang memamerkan gigi dan berkata, "Karena kita jelas lebih tampan darimu, Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo?"

"Err... ya?"

"Mulai sekarang, temanmu bukan hanya Jongin, tapi kita berlima. Kami adalah paket yang tidak terpisahkan. Berteman dengan Jongin berarti berteman dengan kami juga, mengerti?" Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo merangkul pundak gadis itu. Jongin (lagi-lagi) memukuli tangan si jangkung dengan sumpit bambu.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau akan duduk dengan kami saat makan siang. Oke?" Kali ini Kris yang berbicara.

Kalau kemarin Kyungsoo merasa senang, hari ini dia lebih senang lagi,karena ia sekarang mendapatkan hampir setengah lusin teman yang baik, asik, dan jelas-jelas mau melindunginya. Jadi dia tersenyum manis kearah teman-teman barunya dan melanjutkan makan samgyetang.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu Kyungsoo bergaul dengan Jongin dan teman-temannya dan hal itu tentu saja membuat mereka semakin dekat. Jongin bahkan tidak pernah absen mengantar-jemput Kyungsoo setiap harinya. Tetapi mereka tidak selalu langsung pulang kerumah, terkadang mereka bermain entah kemana dulu sampai sore. Seperti hari ini contohnya. Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Jongin justru mengajaknya pergi alih-alih pulang kerumah.

"Soo, hari ini kita akan berkumpul dirumah Kris hyung. Kau ikut, kan?" Tanya Jongin saat ia dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan kelas. Kyungsoo yakin kalau ia menolak ia pasti tetap akan dipaksa ikut oleh bocah ingusan ini jadi Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Good. Naik motor denganku, ya?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, lagi. Ia menaiki motor dengan Jongin sementara Sehun naik mobil dengan Kris, dan Jongdae dengan Chanyeol.

Rumah Kris ternyata besar sekali. Well, sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak karena tidak ada anak dengan kondisi finansial yang biasa-biasa saja disekolah mereka, tetapi rumah Kris benar-benar besar. Dan mewah. Mereka langsung naik ke lantai atas dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya basecamp mereka.

"Hei, aku boleh tanya, tidak?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil duduk di salah satu sofa empuk.

"Anything, Soo." Sahut Kris dari seberang ruangan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk sekolah swasta mahal saja alih-alih Jeongsuk High?"

"Jeongsuk high is one of them, Soo." Kali ini Chanyeol yang angkat bicara. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membuka mulut, Kris sudah melanjutkan. "Kau pasti berpikir kenapa kami tidak masuk ke sekolah seperti Jeguk atau Hoowon saja? Well, a big no. Dibayar pun kami tidak mau masuk ke sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh anak orang kaya tolol yang bahkan tidak tahu enam kali dua samadengan duabelas. Terima kasih." Jawab Kris sambil tertawa renyah.

Jeongsuk High adalah sekolah mahal –walaupun tidak semahal Jeguk dan Hoowon– yang berstandar tinggi dan hanya menyaring murid berotak cerdas dari keluarga kaya. Anak cerdas dari keluarga biasa tidak bisa sekolah disana karena mereka bisa pingsan melihat total biaya yang dituntut sekolah selama sebulan. Ditambah lagi Jeongsuk jarang sekali memberikan beasiswa. Tidak seperti Jeguk dan Hoowon yang sering memberikan beasiswa untuk murid yang ujung-ujungnya hanya akan dijadikan bahan olokan.

"Omong-omong, Kyung, apa usaha orang tuamu?" Jongdae bertanya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo.

"Restoran. Kau tahu Byunghwan Group?" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menoleh kearah Jongdae.

"Jadi kau pewaris Byunghwan Group? Salah satu restoranmu itu tempat langganan kita, lho, Horned Cow Steak n' Grill di Apgujeong? Kami biasa berkumpul disitu." Sahut Sehun dari seberang ruangan sambil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari video game yang sedang ia mainkan dengan Kris.

"Oh ya? Mulai besok datanglah bersamaku. Kita makan gratis." Tawar Kyungsoo. Dia bisa saja terus-terusan memberi mereka voucher gratis seumur hidup. Karena Byunghwan group sudah berkembang diseluruh Korea Selatan dengan omset yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan uang-uang tersebut. Ditambah perusahaan mendiang ayahnya dipegang oleh tangan-tangan terpercaya sementara ini sampai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan studinya dan mengambil alih perusahaan. Jadi mentraktir mereka 24/7 bukanlah masalah. Dan kelima pria itu langsung berteriak senang karena makanan gratis selalu bisa membuat kau dan perutmu bahagia, bukan?

"HYUNG KAU CURANG. AKU TIDAK TERIMA. BERITAHU AKU BAGAIMANA KAU MELAKUKANNYA. WU YIFAN GET YOUR ASS BACK RIGHT HERE OR I WILL FREAKIN END YOU, WU YIFAN!" Sehun berteriak teriak begitu tulisan _You Lose_ dengan warna merah menyala terpampang di layar video gamenya.

"OH SEHUN WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, I'M YOUR HYUNG! AND NOPE. NOT TELLING."

"Mereka berisik sekali. Astaga." Ujar Jongin sambil mengunyah berondong jagung dan melanjutkan tontonannya di TV besar di ruang rekreasi Kris. Bersandar di bantal dengan kepala dekat sekali dengan paha Kyungsoo yang untungnya tidak memakai rok yang kelewat pendek. Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton dengan Jongin secara tidak sadar memainkan surai hitam-kecokelatan Jongin. Membuat sang empunya tersenyum miring. Sementara Jongdae dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang melihat pemandangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Haiii! Aku bawa chapter 1nya nih karena yang kemaren itu sebenernya masuk kategori prolog tapi akunya lupa nulis xD tapi yasudahlah. Makasih bangettt buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorite demi cintanya Jongin ke Kyungsoo aku seneng banget! review kalian tuh bikin senyam-senyum dan bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin. Eh ya, aku mau tanya, menurut kalian, side pairingnya mendingan Krishan & Taohun atau Hunhan & Taoris? soalnya kata temenku mendingan Hunhan sama Taoris karena Krishan Taohun itu crackpair... jadi gimana? Kasih tau aku pendapat kalian di kolom review ya^^


	3. Chapter 2

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Krishan, Taohun, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 2_

.

.

Jung seonsaengnim memang cantik, tetapi Jongin benar-benar tidak suka mata pelajaran yang guru cantiknya ini ajarkan, Kimia.

Jongin tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan Fisika, Biologi, atau Matematika. Dia bahkan pernah mengikuti olimpiade Fisika nasional dan menjadi juara tiga, for crying out loud! Tetapi selama apapun Jongin memelototi buku paket Kimianya, selama apapun ia duduk dikelas Jung seonsaengnim sampai telinga dan bokongnya panas, dan siapapun guru privat Kimianya, materi-materi itu seakan menolak masuk ke otak Jongin.

Bukannya Jongin juga sudi otaknya dipenuhi dengan Kimia. Tch.

Saat Jongin sedang sibuk memaki-maki para penemu yang memutuskan bahwa atom-atom patut dipelajari dengan suara pelan, tiba-tiba terasa ada yang menyikut rusuknya. Uh, Park Chanyeol. Jongin sedang khidmat, kau tahu?

"You're zoning out. Again. Aku tahu kau tidak suka Kimia, tetapi cobalah untuk memperhatikan, demi tuhan." Kata temannya yang bertelinga caplang itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak berusaha? Aku sudah privat dimana-mana. Dari guru pria sampai guru wanita yang paling seksi, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku mengerti! Perusahaan ayahku bukan perusahaan obat, astaga. Aku tidak butuh Kimia." Jongin merengek putus asa sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kyungsoo pandai Kimia, kau tahu?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh arti. Jongin menoleh pelan. Jelas, semua temannya tahu tujuan Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo bukan sekedar untuk menjadi temannya. Jongin sudah menceritakan pada mereka ketertarikannya dengan gadis pendiam itu jauh-jauh hari sebelum ia menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo di hari yang sakral itu (walaupun berujung dengan penolakan telak dari Kyungsoo dan digantikan oleh janji pertemanan). Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah senyum miring terukir diwajahnya.

Ketika bel pertanda berakhirnya sekolah berbunyi, Jongin segera menghadang Kyungsoo ditempat duduknya tepat setelah ia memastikan kalau Suzy –teman sebangku Kyungsoo– sudah keluar kelas. "Kyungsoo, ayo pulang bersama."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan terdiam sebentar. "Uh, sepertinya kali ini aku pulang sendiri saja, aku ada urusan. Tapi aku berjanji hari Senin depan aku akan pulang denganmu."

Jongin menyipitkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan, Jongin." Dari nada bicaranya, jelas sekali kalau Kyungsoo tidak ada niat untuk menjelaskan 'urusannya'.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap akan menjemputmu seperti biasa dan mengantarkan pulang besok, mengerti?" kata Jongin perlahan seperti sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Berteman dengan Jongin belakangan ini membuatnya menyadari kalau bocah itu ternyata tukang perintah. Tetapi dia toh menurut juga,"Dah, sampai ketemu besok!"

.

.

{o}

.

.

Kyungsoo memang sedang ada urusan.

Dia benar-benar merindukan kedua orang tuanya, jadi disinilah Kyungsoo. Duduk diantara makam ibu dan ayahnya. Berdoa dengan khidmat sambil berjuang menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. "Umma, Appa, aku kangen."

"Bagaimana disana? Aku baik-baik saja disini. Aku sedang berpikir untuk menjalankan tugasku sebagai penerus di perusahaan Appa. Aku mungkin akan mulai sebagai pelayan sampai aku sudah benar-benar menyelesaikan kuliah bisnisku nanti. Lagipula, sudah saatnya aku ikut membantu. Aku sudah cukup besar, kok. Sekalian untuk menambah kesibukan karena belakangan ini aku tidak ada kerjaan. Paling hanya membereskan rumah, padahal rumah tidak pernah benar-benar kotor. Ohiya, Kyungsoo sudah punya teman, Umma. Namanya Jongin, ada juga empat anak lainnya, Kris, Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Sehun. Mereka anak baik. Kyungsoo senang memiliki teman seperti mereka. Kapan-kapan akan Kyungsoo perkenalkan dengan Umma dan Appa, ne?" Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya, masih belum terlalu sore. Mungkin ia akan duduk disini beberapa jam lagi untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya lalu pulang.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Langit sudah berwarna jingga saat Kyungsoo memasuki blok rumahnya, dari kejauhan, gadis berbadan kecil mungil itu melihat seseorang sedang bersandar di motor tepat didepan rumahnya. Posturnya mirip dengan Jongin…

.

.

.

Atau memang Jongin?

.

.

.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

Sosok itu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum. Memang benar sosok itu Kim Jongin. "Jongin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak telepon aku?"

"Aku meneleponmu! Tapi tidak kau angkat," Kata Jongin sambil merengut. Kyungsoo melihat mengambil ponselnya, dan ternyata memang ada 14 panggilan tak terjawab. Semuanya dari Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo jadi agak merasa bersalah.

"Ayo masuk, dan bawa masuk juga motormu." Kata gadis itu sambil membuka gerbang.

Jongin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu begitu ia memasuki rumah Kyungsoo. Sejak berteman dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin sering sekali pergi kerumah gadis ini. Entah untuk menjemput Kyungsoo di pagi hari, atau untuk sekedar bersantai saat mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Rumah Kyungsoo sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Hey, kau mau minum?" Teriak Kyungsoo dari dapur. "Hmm. Susu cokelat."

Kyungsoo kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan dua gelas susu cokelat. "Kenapa kau kerumahku sore-sore begini, Jongin?"

Pria berkulit tan itu nyengir, "Ajari aku Kimia."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan bingung. Seorang Kim Jongin, minta diajari Kimia, dimalam Sabtu? "Sekarang?"

"Well, yes. Kecuali kau lupa, Jung seonsaengnim akan mengadakan ulangan harian Senin besok, Kyungsoo. Aku berencana menghabiskan weekend untuk memaksa materi-materi itu masuk kedalam kepalaku. Yeay, menyenangkan sekali, bukan?"

"Kau... akan menginap disini?"

"Yup. Kau keberatan, ya?" Tanya Jongin was-was. Tetapi alih-alih menolak, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Tidak! Asal kau tidak berbuat aneh-aneh kau boleh menginap. Tetapi apa orangtuamu tidak khawatir? Kau sudah bawa baju?"

Jongin bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak lega begitu Kyungsoo bilang ia tidak keberatan. Tapi ia harus stay cool didepan Kyungsoo jadi alih-alih bersorak kegirangan, ia memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Di motor. Tapi aku bilangnya menginap dirumah Chanyeol, dan mereka pasti percaya apalagi si bodoh itu setuju saja saat aku memintanya untuk berbohong. Anyway, aku tidur dimana?"

"Tch, respect your parents in a proper way, Jongin. Having no one who cares about you kinda sucks, you know." Omel Kyungsoo.

"I do respect them. It's not like i can tell them i'm sleeping over in a girl's house, can i? And, you have me, Kris, Sehun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol who cares a lot about you, okay?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Kalau ia bukan Jongin, mungkin ia sudah menyerudukkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher pria ini. Tunggu, memang kenapa dengan Jongin? Kyungsoo pusing, jadi alih-alih terdiam dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh ia menyahut, "Mmhmm. Anyway. Aku tidak mood mengajar sekarang. Kita belajar besok pagi saja, ya? Aku ingin nonton film."

"Film apa?"

"Mama. Aku belum sempat nonton ini karena tugas-tugas yang menumpuk." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan kepingan CD film itu dan menggunvang-guncangkannya didepan wajah Jongin

"Kyung... it's a horror movie." Rengek Jongin sambil memasang wajah memelas. Yang tentunya tidak mempan. Bukannya kau ingin tampak keren didepan Kyungsoo, Jongin?

"So? OHMYGOD. KIM JONGIN IS A CHICKEN!" Ejek Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan telapak tangan didepan mulutnya dan membesarkan matanya yang sudah besar.

"I'M NOT, OKAY. LET'S WATCH THIS FRIGGIN' MOVIE." Jongin menyambar kepingan CD itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di CD player dengan gusar.

"Oh, baiklah Tuan Kim Jongin yang pemberani, buatlah dirimu nyaman selagi aku membuat camilan. Dan jangan mulai filmnya sampai aku datang. Mengerti?" Ledek Kyungsoo sambil mengacak rambut Jongin yang hanya merengut sambil memilih _subtitle_.

Kenyataanya, disepanjang film, Jongin-lah yang berteriak paling keras.

"KYUNGSOO, HANTUNYA SANGAT JELEK ASTAGA MATAKU TIDAK SUCI LAGI."

"..."

"HAH MEMBUAT KAGET SAJA"

"..."

"ARFGGAHSKABAKABHAJANAJ"

"..."

"APA-APAAN OH TUHAN KAU MENGAGETKANKU"

"..."

"JANGAN BUKA LEMARINYA ANNABEL"

"..."

"KENAPA DIA KESANA SENDIRIAN? APA DIA GILA?"

"..."

"AHHH SEHARUSNYA KITA NONTON FROZEN SAJA DIBANDING MAMA."

"..."

Kyungsoo hampir tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Jongin penakut. Menurut Kyungsoo, Mama tidak seseram itu. Tetapi Jongin sepertinya berpendapat sebaliknya, karena manusia itu terus saja berteriak dan memegangi tangan Kyungsoo selama film berlangsung. Jujur saja, melihat Jongin tersiksa justru lebih menghibur dari tontonan mereka.

"Jongin, kau tidur di kamar tamu diatas, disebelah kamarku. Ayo, aku sudah mulai mengantuk." Kyungsoo beranjak setelah membereskan bekas tontonan mereka. Saat ia menoleh, Kim Jongin sedang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di tempat duduknya. "Jongin?"

"Kyung, aku mau pipis."

"Jongin, kau kan sudah tahu tempat toilet dirumah ini." Jongin memang sudah hapal seluk-beluk rumahmu, Kyungsoo, tapi tidakkah kau lihat betapa ketakutannya Jongin sekarang? Dasar tidak peka.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian!" Kata Jongin dengan wajah menyedihkan. Kyungsoo agak merasa bersalah jadi ia mengantarkan Jongin ke toilet. Jongin bahkan mengundangnya masuk hanya untuk mendapat tendangan di tulang kering dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai mengantuk saat memunggui Jongin, tetapi ia teringat sesuatu. Kamar tamu dirumahnya luas dan ada lemari seperti dikamar Victoria dan Lilly didalamnya. Apa Jongin bisa tidur sendiri?

Begitu Jongin keluar kamar mandi, Kyungsoo segera mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mengikutinya ke lantai dua. Sesampainya di kamar tamu, Jongin memelototi lemari di kamar tersebut yang sangat mirip dengan lemari dikamar Victoria dan Lily.

"Kyung, kalau dilemari itu ada hantunya, bagaimana?" Kata Jongin pelan sambil menarik-narik lengan kaus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin dari lengan kausnya dan menatapnya aneh, "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Jongin."

"Aku serius." Oh, dia mulai merengek.

"Tidur saja apa susahnya sih?" Suruh Kyungsoo yang kemudian hendak pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Hanya untuk ditarik lagi lengannya oleh pria itu. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar ketakutan, Kyungsoo.

"Tidak semudah itu, tahu! Kyung, tanggung jawab, dong." Tangan kiri Jongin sudah memegangi lengan Kyungsoo sekarang. Sementara tangan satunya untuk memegang tas berisi baju ganti miliknya.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alis."Tanggung jawab apa? Aku kan tidak menghamilimu."

"Laki-laki itu tidak bisa hamil, Kyungsoo. Kau ini belajar biologi atau tidak? Aku benar-benar ketakutan gara-gara film tadi, tahu."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin sendirian malam ini, "Ikut aku."

Jongin yang masih memegangi lengan kaus Kyungsoo pun mengekor. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang berhiaskan gantungan ungu muda dengan tulisan 'Do Kyungsoo'

"Ini kamarmu?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

"Bukan, ini kamar nenekku." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus. "Tentu saja ini kamarku, cepat masuk."

"Apa ini artinya aku akan tidur disini?" Tanya Jongin dengan dungu. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak menjadi dungu kalau kau tiba-tiba akan tidur diruangan yang sama dengan pujaan hatimu? Dan pikiran Jongin yang kotor sama sekali tidak membantu. Saat pikiran Jongin mulai melayang-layang, sebuah jitakan telak dari Kyungsoo dikepalanya menyadarkan Jongin dari semua fantasi liarnya yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dirinci di fanfiction ber-rating T ini. "Kyung, sakit!"

"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Dasar remaja mesum! Kau tidur di extrabed. Aku tidur dikasur. Oke?" Kata Kyungsoo dengan lugas. Jongin hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mulai mengeluarkan extrabed dari lemari. Kyungsoo memberinya bantal dan selimut, dan Jongin memutuskan untuk rebahan dan memejamkan matanya. Rasa takutnya hilang entah kemana.

.

.

{o}

.

.

"Jongin." Colek.

"Hnghng."

"Bangun." Colek, colek.

"Ngnghangmja"

"Oi." Cubit.

"Mansyimangantukmawtidor."

"Jongin, Jung seongsaengnim sudah datang."

"Apa? Astaga aku belum belajar Kimia!" Jongin tersentak bangun dari tidurnya karena sebuah kalimat sakti yang dilontarkan oleh entah siapa. Matanya silau. Dan ruangan disekelilingnya sangat tidak mirip ruang kelas. Sejak kapan diruang kelas ada TV, meja rias, sofa empuk berwarna ungu, dan terlebih lagi tempat tidur? Jongin menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dengan sengit dari ujung extrabed.

"Tentu saja kau belum belajar Kimia. Kan kau yang sengaja menginap agar bisa belajar denganku." Kyungsoo melipat lengannya didada. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum malu. "Ehehehe."

"Ayo turun. Kita sarapan, mandi, lalu belajar Kimia. Biarkan saja kasurnya nanti kubereskan." Ajak Kyungsoo sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Kyung, kau tidak salah?" Kata Jongin setelah mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apanya yang salah?"

"Kita akan sarapan, mandi, lalu belajar Kimia bersama? Sarapan bersama okelah, tapi mandi bersama? Astaga, Kyung. Kau agresif juga ternyata." Jongin tersenyum miring. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum miringnya digantikan oleh ringisan karena Kyungsoo melempar sisirnya yang terbuat dari kayu kearah kepala Jongin dengan telak.

"MESUM!" Teriaknya sambil keluar ruangan dengan wajah merah. Jongin terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena sisir kayu. _Kyungsoo ternyata brutal jug__a,_ pikir Jongin.

Begitu sampai dibawah, ia disuguhi pemandangan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan susu cokelat untuk mereka berdua. Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah tidak kesal dengan perkataan Jongin sebelumnya karena begitu Jongin turun, Kyungsoo langsung menyuruh Jongin duduk dan meminum susu cokelatnya.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah meminum susu cokelatnya.

"Mau omlet." Rengek Jongin manja sambil bertumpu di meja makan. Kyungsoo lalu dengan sigap membuatkan omlet untuk mereka berdua. Jongin belum pernah makan masakan Kyungsoo karena biasanya mereka mengambil take-out dari salah satu restoran Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo terlalu lelah dengan kesibukan sekolah untuk masak. Jadi ini pertama kalinya dan wow. Omletnya enak.

"Cepat mandi, lalu siapkan buku Kimia." Titah Kyungsoo begitu Jongin selesai memakan omletnya.

"Kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Jongin karena Kyungsoo sedang berkutat dengan piring dan gelas kotor sehabis sarapan.

"Aku sudah mandi tadi pagi, sekarang aku mau cuci piring. Kau mandi sana, shoo." Usir Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mandi dilantai satu dengan langkah gontai. Sebenarnya, ia paling jarang mandi di hari libur seperti ini. Tetapi semua ini karena ia ingin memiliki citra yang bagus didepan Kyungsoo, makanya ia rela mandi pagi. Coba saja kalau yang menyuruhnya mandi Chanyeol, Jongin pasti tidak akan mau. Sementara Jongin mandi, Kyungsoo asik mencuci piring sambil bernyayi pelan. Saat ia mengeringkan piring terakhir, saat itu juga terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia menoleh untuk mengajak Jongin belajar Kimia karena ia malas kalau harus menunda-nunda kegiatan belajar mereka. Tetapi yang ia lihat membuat rahangnya jatuh dan pipinya memerah. Persis dengan ekspresi Jongin saat ia menolaknya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Karena–

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Karena Jongin hanya memakai handuk yang dilingkarkan di pinggangnya.

**-To Be Contined-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **

Hiii I return bearing an update! Sebenernya pengen update dari beberapa minggu lalu tapi banyak kendalanya banget jadi baru bisa update sekarang. Mian ya T^T ohiya **Untuk masalah pairing, fix Krishan Taohun yaaaa**. Soalnya banyakan yang ngevote Krishan Taoris daripada Hunhan Taoris. Sebenernya kemaren Hunhan Taoris sempet unggul dengan beda yang tipis banget, trus udah sempet aku ganti juga itu pairing diatas. Eh pas di cek lagi, kalah sama ada orang yang ngevote Krishan Taohun lagi dan akhirnya yang unggul pun Krishan Taohun *throws confetti*. Mungkin bakal aku selipin sedikit Hunhan Taoris... tetapi entahlah. Ohiya kemaren ada yang bilang ini alurnya kecepetan ya wkwkwk emang sengaja dicepetin abis otak mandek gabisa dipake mikir maaf ya kawan. Trus aku juga mau bilang, Do not expect anything big from this fanfiction karena aku gabisa bikin fanfic dengan konflik yang ribet. Palingan Cuma fanfic fluff ala SMA nan alay. Huhuhu. Jadi makasih banget buat yang rela ngabisin sebagian waktunya untuk baca ffku yang kecil dan hina yang nyempil diantara karya-karya author yang hebat duh makasih banget yaaa beneran deh. Dan jumlah siders di ff ini ternyata banyak banget aku sampe kaget /yaelah/ intinya, berbaik hatilah memberi aku feedback dari fanfic hina ini karena aku butuh feedback^0^

p.s: Aku gak perduli sama kenyataan kalo Luhan sama Kris udah gaada di ekso, pokoknya aku kalo bikin ff pasti OT12. /wink/ apalagi Krishan... wuh that's my otp 4lyf!

Last, Review? ;;)


	4. Chapter 3

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 3_

.

.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU, KIM JONGIN?!" Teriak Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Ia sempat melirik _abs_ Jongin dan oh astaga, apa benar itu perut Kim Jongin yang kalau makan seperti babi kelaparan? Demi tuhan, Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis normal. Walaupun Kim Jongin hanya _temannya, _tetap saja pemandangan itu membuat pipinya panas. Sementara Jongin hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa, "Tasku masih dikamarmu, Kyung. Hehe."

"Astaga, cepat pakai baju! Lalu kita belajar Kimia." Desah Kyungsoo frustasi karena sifat Jongin yang sungguh… membuat frustasi. Jongin mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke tangga. Membuat Kyungsoo yang masih memperhatikan Jongin mau tidak mau melihat punggung Jongin yang bidang dan lebar. Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan menenangkan dirinya disana. Jongin kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan pakaian lengkap sambil menenteng buku paket dan buku latihan Kimia.

"Kyung? Mukamu kenapa merah begitu? Kau sakit?" tanya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang wajahnya masih merah. Dan Kyungsoo berani bersumpah kalau Jongin tahu betul alasan kenapa wajahnya memerah sekarang. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau mengaku. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa materi untuk besok?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil buku paket Kimia dari tangan Jongin.

"Laju Reaksi." Kyungsoo berlagak sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman di buku paket. Jongin hanya tersenyum miring. Karena tepat sesuai dugaan Kyungsoo, pria itu tahu betul kalau ia alasan kenapa Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Jongin duduk dengan manis sementara Kyungsoo yang duduk diseberangnya sedang memeriksa soal-soal yang tadi ia kerjakan dengan sepenuh hati. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan Jongin mulai khawatir. Apakah ia sebodoh itu dalam Kimia? Apa Kyungsoo tidak bisa membaca tulisannya? Apa ia salah menghitung? Apa–

"Oi, Jongin." Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin. Rupanya pria itu melamun.

"Kena–, Oh. Kau sudah selesai memeriksa?" tanya Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil lalu mengangkat bahu. Kemudian memberikan kertas latihannya ke Jongin. Jongin tidak tahu dia harus menangis terharu atau tertawa jahanam karena AKHIRNYA JONGIN DAPAT 90!

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul melihat ekpresi Jongin. "If you keep that up, aku yakin kau bisa dapat nilai yang memuaskan saat ulangan lusa."

Jongin rasanya ingin bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya tetapi sepertinya Tuhan belum mengizinkan karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring.

.

_Sehun, The Snot-Nosed Brat _

.

Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mengangkatnya. Yang ia patuhi dengan setengah hati.

"Halo?"

"_Oi, kau dimana?" _

"Dirumah Kyungsoo. Ada apa?"

"_Eh, serius? Berikan ponselnya ke Kyungsoo!"_

"Mau apa kau?"

"_Bawel. Ia tidak akan kuambil. Cepat berikan!"_

Jongin menyerahkan ponselnya kearah Kyungsoo yang menerimanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Halo?"

"_Kyungsoo! Kami kerumahmu, ya?" _

"Ayo kesini! Kalian tahu rumahku tidak?"

"_Tahu kok. Jongin pernah memberitahu rumahmu pada kami. Tunggu kami ya!"_

"Oke."

.

_Pip._

.

"Mau apa mereka?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengambil kembali ponselnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Mereka mau datang."

_Dasar teman-teman menyebalkan, mengganggu saja. _Gerutu Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

{o}

.

.

"HALO KYUNGSOO"

"KYUNGSOO APA ADA MAKANAN?"

"HEI, TERNYATA KAU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENGINAP! KAU TIDAK BERBUAT YANG ANEH-ANEH KAN?"

Jongin mencibir kearah Jongdae yang mempertanyakan keberadaannya disini. Saat ia ingin membuka mulut, Kyungsoo sudah memotongnya dan menjelaskan kalau Jongin hanya minta diajari kimia. Walaupun ada saatnya kecabulan Jongin muncul, tetapi anak itu tidak berbuat aneh-aneh. Membuat Jongdae mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Omong-omong, dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin kepada Sehun yang sudah duduk dengan nyamannya di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara Kyungsoo sedang menggiring Jongdae dan Kris yang minta diantar ke dapur.

"Sedang memperjuangkan cinta Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Kris sambil meminum susu yang ia temukan di kulkas Kyungsoo. Bocah-bocah itu sudah membuat rumah Kyungsoo seakan-akan rumah mereka sendiri. Kyungsoo masih sibuk membuatkan semangkuk sereal untuk Sehun saat Kris berbicara.

.

.

.

Eh, Tunggu sebentar,

.

.

.

Memperjuangkan cinta Byun Baekhyun, katanya?

.

.

.

Wow. Ini berita baru karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Baekhyun-Chanyeol. Apa mereka pacaran? Sepertinya Kyungsoo harus bertanya. "Err.. Kris?"

"Ya?"

"Aku boleh bertanya tidak?"

"Tentu."

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun-Chanyeol?"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Tetapi kemudian kerutan didahinya digantikan dengan cengiran bodoh seakan-akan dia baru saja menyadari fakta kalau Kyungsoo belum tahu apa-apa. Kris meletakkan gelas susunya di meja dan mengacak rambutnya yang baru ia cat dari _blonde _ke _brunette_, masih ada bekas susu di bagian bibir atasnya dan nampaknya pria itu tidak sadar. "Oh… Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ya? Kisah cinta mereka panjang dan terlalu rumit untuk diikuti, Soo. Intinya, mereka… saling mencintai."

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Sungguh, ucapan Kris bukannya membuat Kyungsoo mengerti, malah membuatnya semakin bingung. Saat Kyungsoo masih memikirkan kata-kata Kris, Jongdae membuka mulutnya.

"Kris memang tidak pandai bercerita, Soo. Maklumi saja. Jadi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat dari kecil. Mereka selalu bersama dan tidak terpisahkan. Baekhyun adalah teman kami juga jadi kami tahu pasti bagaimana perasaanya terhadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol? Dia jelas mencintai Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengakui hal itu karena rasa gengsi mereka yang sama besar. Padahal mereka bertingkah seperti pasangan yang sudah lama berpacaran setiap harinya. Dasar munafik. Kami sampai gemas melihatnya. Kemudian, beberapa bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun 'dijodohkan' dengan anak dari teman ayahnya, Jung Daehyun. Sebenarnya bukan dijodohkan, mereka hanya diperkenalkan. Chanyeol saja yang terlalu bodoh dan menganggap acara tersebut adalah acara perjodohan. Tapi ada bagusnya juga Chanyeol salah sangka begitu. Karena sekarang dia sedang memperjuangkan masa depannya dengan Baekhyun. Coba saja kalau tidak ada acara perkenalan, Chanyeol pasti masih terlalu malu untuk memperjuangkan Baekhyun. Kau sudah kenal dengan Baekhyun, belum? Nanti kukenalkan, Soo. Omong-omong aku haus. Aku mau cari jus, boleh kan?" Jongdae pun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kearah kulkas. Kyungsoo masih sibuk mencerna segala informasi yang baru saja Jongdae lontarkan sebelumnya hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Hei, kau kenal Baekhyun tidak? Dia berada di ekskul musik loh. Kau juga ikut eksul musik, kan?" Sehun menyikut Kyungsoo. Menyadarkan gadis itu dari semua pikirannya. Rupanya Sehun dan Jongin sudah menyusul mereka ke dapur sekarang.

"Aku dan Baekhyun adalah partner duet di ekskul musik. Kami pernah tampil bersama sebagai beberapa kali. Let's say we're just an acquaintance." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau dilihat sebenarnya banyak kesamaan, tahu. Kalian seharusnya bisa menjadi teman dekat. Lagipula Baekhyun pasti senang mendapat teman baru selain Yixing dan Luhan noona." Sahut Sehun tak acuh. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu. "Eh iya, Yifan hyung, itu ada bekas susu di bibirmu." Ujar Sehun lagi. Sementara Kris mengelap bekas susu itu dengan cengiran malu.

"Yixing maksudmu itu si gadis cantik berlesung pipi yang menjabat sebagai penasihat OSIS, kan? Lalu, Luhan itu siapa?"

"Yep. Yixing adalah sepupu dari Kris hyung. Kalau Luhan, well. Dia noona kami tercinta. Teman main kami semasa kecil. Tadinya ia tinggal di Beijing. Tetapi awal tahun ajaran baru beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia megikuti program pertukaran pelajar di SOPA. Nanti akan kukenalkan juga." Kali ini Jongin yang menyahut. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk pelan. Masih memikirkan fakta bahwa sebentar lagi jumlah temannya akan bertambah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau berteman dengan Jongin bisa membuat hidupnya begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sementara itu Jongdae masih mencari-cari lebih banyak makanan dari kulkas Kyungsoo untuk dimakan. Jujur saja, semua pikiran tentang teman baru dengan wujud gadis-gadis cantik membuat Kyungsoo agak tidak tenang. Bagaimana kalau gadis-gadis itu tidak suka dengannya? Bagaimana kalau mereka menganggap Kyungsoo udik? Bagaimana kalau–

"Mereka akan suka padamu, Kyung. Aku yakin." Suara Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Hei, sebentar… kenapa Jongin tahu isi pikirannya? Baru saja Kyungsoo membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Jongin sudah menyelanya (lagi), "Semuanya terbaca dari wajahmu, Soo."

Kyungsoo cemberut. Apa segampang itu membaca ekspresi wajahnya?

"Kyungsoo aku minta Jus Jeruk ini ya? Oke? Terimakasih!"

.

.

{o}

.

.

"Wow, Rumahmu sangat nyaman, ya. Pantas saja Jongin senang sekali kemari." Tutur Sehun saat mereka berlima sedang bersantai sambil makan camilan di gazebo di taman belakang.

"Hm-mm. Rumah ini sebenarnya kado ulangtahun-ku tahun lalu dan belum pernah kutinggali sebelumnya, tapi setelah kecelakaan itu… Aku jadi tidak suka tinggal di rumah lama kami yang kelewat besar. Jadi rumah itu kutinggalkan dan aku pindah kesini. I have no regrets." Sahut Kyungsoo enteng.

"Rumahmu kau jual?" Tanya Jongdae hati-hati. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Nope. Rumah itu masih ada. Kakekku masih tinggal disana dengan beberapa pelayan."

"Kau meninggalkan Kakekmu sendirian?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Kuakui memang agak jahat sih, tetapi aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Aku ingin hidup mandiri. Beliau _toh_ sudah sangat pikun, lagipula Kakek tidak pernah mengingat namaku dengan benar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau anak lelaki dan menantunya sudah meninggal." Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit.

Jongin tertegun. Gadis ini sudah mengalami banyak sekali cobaan yang sangat berat. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Tetapi saat ia baru ingin memeluk Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Kris sudah melingkarkan kedua tangan mereka di sisi Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo tidak tampak keberatan. Gadis itu malah terkikik pelan.

"OH SEHUN! WU YIFAN! SINGKIRKAN TANGAN-TANGAN HINA KALIAN DARI KYUNGSOO!" Jerit Kim Jongin yang justru membuat keempat temannya tertawa lepas.

Merekapun menghabisakan sore itu dengan canda tawa yang tiada habisnya. Sampai akhirnya semua pria (termasuk Jongin) itu pamit pulang karena sudah malam dan mereka ingin memberikan Kyungsoo waktu istirahat.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Suasana kelas sangatlah tenang. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara goresan antara kertas dan pensil. Semua murid menatap lembaran kertas didepan mereka yang berisi soal-soal Laju Reaksi. Diujung belakang, terlihat seorang remaja pria dengan kulit _tan_ yang sedang mengerjakan dengan tenang sambil beberapa kali mengerutkan keningnya. Di satu sisi, ia merasa senang karena soal-soal yang diujiankan oleh Jung Seonsaengnim adalah soal-soal yang serupa dengan yang ia gunakan untuk latihan dengan Kyungsoo tempo hari. Di sisi lainnya, ia masih was-was. Ia kembali mengecek semua jawabannya yang sudah terisi lengkap.

"Baik, waktu sudah habis. Kumpulkan sekarang juga. Hasilnya akan saya bagikan sepulang sekolah." Suara Jung Seonsaengnim memecah keheningan kelas. Terdengar beberapa lenguhan frustasi dari sana-sini. Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah meja Jung Seonsaengnim untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban. Saat ia berbalik, ia mendapati Kyungsoo sedang melihat kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang seolah bertanya, _bagaimana ulanganmu tadi?_

Jongin mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kearah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Kalian boleh istirahat lebih awal. Selamat siang." Jung Seonsaengnim memberitahu seluruh kelas sebelum melangkah keluar. Jam pelajaran ini seharusnya berakhir pada saat Istirahat makan siang. Dan tujuh menit lagi istirahat makan siang. Sementara suara hak _stiletto_ Jung Seonsaengnim yang nyaring terdengar menjauh, Beberapa siswa langsung sibuk membahas soal-soal tadi. Sementara Jongin memilih untuk menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk keluar kelas. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Kantin." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai didepan pintu kelas, Sesosok pria berambut pirang yang memakai seragam sekolah mereka namun belum pernah Jongin lihat sebelumnya menghadang jalan mereka.

"Halo, Kyungsoo." Sapa orang asing itu sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, anda siap–... Oh, astaga. Joonmyun Oppa?"

**-****To Be Continued****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**A/N: **

Haiii aku datang lagi *lambai-lambai*. Ceritanya aku bayar utang pake chapter tiga buat yang nunggu ff ini (tsk, padahal mah gaada yang nungguin...)^^

Suho sudah muncul kawan-kawan, kira-kira dia bakal ngapain ya? (Yaelah padahal mah ketebak banget ye. Iya tau kok kan aku udah bilang ff ini klise, pasaran, alay, hina, eh aku belom bilang ya? Yaudah tuh barusan aku bilangin eheheh). Aku janji akan munculin member yang lain secepat mungkin karena aku sebenernya udah gatel pengen nulis mereka berduabelas. Duabelas... karena exo itu duabelas dihati *suddenly feels so emotional*

ERRR... DAN AKU MAU BILANG KALAU AKU FRUSTASI karena entah kenapa jumlah reader Hunhan shipper dan Krishan shipper di ff ini seimbang bahkan saling sundul menyundul AKU BINGUNG SERIUS DEH AKU MAU PUNDUNG JADI AKU HARUS NULIS COUPLE YANG MANA TTATT. Sebenernya aku juga ngeship Hunhan, ngeship banget tapi ga se-ngeship Krishan. Kalau di persenin mungkin Krishan 100% trus Hunhan 99%... ehehehe tipis ya bedanya xD

Tapi serius deh aku pundung aku bingung aku harus nulis couple yang mana... Luhan padahal bukan pemeran utama ya disini tapi kenapa dia yang paling ribet sih dasar berbi-_- PADAHAL KAN HARUSNYA KITA FOKUS KE KAISOO YA YAAMPUN...

Menurut kalian aku vote lagi atau gimana? Karena... jujur, aku bingung. I enjoy writing both pairings, tbh. Aku gabisa milih makanya aku kemaren juga nanyain readers kan harus nulis pairing yang mana? Duh serius aku galau. Kalau punya masukan, pm aku ya, plis aku butuh bantuan *helplessly sobbing in the corner*

Last, feedback a.k.a review?

P.S. = Sorry for the caps. I'm not having my daily dose of Kris Wu like i used to so it drives me crazy and i'm already crazy since the day my mom popped me out from her womb so yeah. What am i even talking about pmsl. Please ignore me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Hunhan/Krishan, Taoris/Taohun, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 4_

.

.

Jongin menatap sengit pria berambut pirang (Jongin menolak memanggil si pirang ini dengan nama yang Kyungsoo tadi sebut karena menurutnya nama itu sangat tidak elit untuk pria berkelas seperti dirinya ucapkan) didepannya. Sementara pria yang ditatap sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan membunuh Jongin. Ia justru memisahkan tangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang bertaut dan beralih menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu. Kyungsoo masih terlalu terkejut untuk sadar dengan keadaan sekitar apalagi untuk sadar kalau tangan yang sekarang menggenggamnya bukan lagi tangan Kim Jongin, melainkan tangan si Joonmyun.

"O-oppa, kau sudah pulang dari Jepang? Sejak kapan? Kau pindah kesini? Dimana paman dan bibi?" Tanya Kyungsoo agak tergagap. Sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum manis.

"Slowdown, Soo. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" Ujar pria itu sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo menjauh dari kelas dan berjalan kearah kantin. Meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa melongo melihat pujaan hatinya digandeng pria lain yang lebih pendek dan (ini menurut Jongin sendiri) lebih jelek darinya. Tapi Jongin tidak sudi untuk menyusul ke kantin hanya untuk melihat si pirang bodoh itu bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi ia berbalik ke kelas dan mendatangi Chanyeol dan meluapkan kemarahannya pada sang sahabat.

"CHANYEOL AKU KESAL." Teriak Jongin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Chanyeol. Yang tentu saja membuat si tiang listrik itu pusing.

"Jongin, hentikan! Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"A psychotic blonde just dragged Kyungsoo away from me. Literally." Rengek Jongin sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Who? Kris?"

"Kris is not blonde you daft. He is a brunette. I assume the blonde as a new student because Kyungsoo looked startled to see the said blonde in this school. Plus, I've never seen him before." Sembur Jongin dengan berapi-api dalam satu tarikan napas. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Apa ini termasuk tindakan penculikan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan bodohnya. Jongin merutuki nasib buruknya karena memiliki Chanyeol sebagai sahabat.

"Bukan, bodoh. Mereka saling kenal. DAN KYUNGSOO MEMANGGILNYA 'OPPA' ASTAGA CHANYEOL AKU BISA GILA. KYUNGSOO BELUM PERNAH MEMANGGILKU OPPA! SEMENTARA SI PIRANG BODOH ITU DIPANGGIL 'OPPA' CHANYEOL AKU KESAL " Jongin kembali histeris. Beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang masih berada dikelas dan sebelumnya masih sibuk membahas soal-soal kimia mulai pusing dengan rengekan Jongin dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Meninggalkan dua manusia ini di kelas.

"Err.. Jongin?" Panggil Chanyeol ragu.

"Apa?" Sahut Jongin galak. Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Kyungsoo tidak pernah memanggilmu 'Oppa' karena ia lebih tua darimu dua hari, dasar bodoh."

"Eh, iya juga ya…"

Sekarang Chanyeol-lah yang merutuki nasib buruknya karena memiliki Jongin sebagai sahabat.

.

.

{o}

.

.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Joonmyun kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan. "Mau susu pisang?" tawarnya lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia segera membeli dua susu pisang dan menggiring Kyungsoo ke salah satu meja kosong.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau sudah kembali." Kata Kyungsoo sambil duduk dan meminum susu pisangnya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tentu aku merindukanmu, Oppa. Hanya saja aku kira kau akan kembali dua tahun lagi." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. Joonmyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis mungil ini. Ah, sejujurnya Joonmyun memang tidak suka berada jauh-jauh dari Kyungsoo. Tetapi toh sekarang ia sudah kembali dari Jepang, ia bisa terus bersama Kyungsoo tanpa ada pengganggu. Omong-omong soal pengganggu, ia jadi ingat dengan pria yang tadi bersama Kyungsoo.

"Hei, Soo?"

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi menggandeng tanganmu itu siapa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan pelan, "Teman."

"Ia bukan pacarmu, kan?" Tanya Joonmyun lagi. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Bukan, Oppa. How about instead of talking about my nonexistent love life, we talk about your life in Japan instead? I'm always curious about the prospect of living in Japan, actually." Sahut Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan Joonmyun tidak pernah bisa berkata tidak pada Kyungsoo, jadi ia mulai menceritakan semua pengalamannya selama tinggal di Jepang tiga tahun belakangan ini.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali dari kantin dengan langkah ringan. Sesampainya di kelas, gadis itu melihat Jongin sedang duduk dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan sangat tidak enak dipandang. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alis melihat keadaan Jongin. Sementara Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo hanya mendengus. Kyungsoo menghampiri meja Jongin, "Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Kau dari mana saja? Yang tadi itu siapa? Mau apa dia? Kenapa kalian akrab sekali? Kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Oppa'? Kenapa rambutnya pirang begitu?" Cecar Jongin dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Whoa whoa, pelan-pelan, oke? Apa tadi pertanyaanmu? Oh ya, aku dari kantin. Yang tadi itu teman kecilku yang pindah ke Jepang tiga tahun silam. Aku memanggilnya 'Oppa' karena dia lebih tua satu tahun diatasku. Dan dia bisa mewarnai rambutnya warna pelangi sekalipun karena itu haknya, Jongin, for god's sake!" Jelas Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut. Jongin baru ingin membuka mulut untuk protes lagi ketika suara Chanyeol yang baru datang entah darimana menginterupsi. "Oh, hei Kyungsoo! Kudengar kau habis diculik?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menghakimi. "Hei, bukan salahku kan kalau mengira si pirang itu mau menculikmu? Wajahnya kriminal." Dan ucapannya barusan sukses membuat Jongin mendapatkan sebuah jitakan di dahinya.

"WOW YOU ARE SO CRUEL." Rengek Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Kyungsoo mendengus. Seorang Kim Joonmyun yang memakai seragamnya dengan rapi, dengan dasi yang diikat, dengan rambut pirang yang disisir, dengan senyum malaikat, dengan perawakan sederhana tapi berkelas. Yang semacam ini dianggap terlihat seperti kriminal? Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jongin.

"Hei, Soo. Aku punya berita." Kata Chanyeol sambil mencolek bahu Kyungsoo yang saat itu memunggunginya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan rambut panjangnya berkibar lalu menampar wajah Jongin, membuat pria itu meringis. Tetapi Kyungsoo tampak tidak sadar, ia malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya kearah Chanyeol. Seolah memberi aba-aba untuk melanjutkan.

"Hari ini Luhan noona sedang lenggang. Kau ikut ke apartemennya ya? Kami sudah sering menceritakan tentangmu jadi Luhan noona penasaran dan ingin bertemu. Dia baik kok." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum memutuskan. "Baiklah."

"Anak manis." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menepuk kepala Kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Yeol, mau kemana? Kau kan baru datang kenapa langsung pergi lagi?" Panggil Jongin.

"Pipis. Panggilan alam kan tidak bisa diduga, bodoh! Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" Goda Chanyeol. Jongin melemparinya dengan tempat pensil entah milik siapa.

Frankly speaking, Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar percaya dengan omongan Chanyeol. Bayangan _stereotype _gadis semacam Luhan sudah terpatri di kepala Kyungsoo. Cantik, kaya, anak tunggal, pintar, sudah pasti manja dan sombong. Kyungsoo mendengus lalu duduk di bangkunya kemudian meraih tas bekal miliknya. Lebih baik ia makan bekalnya sekarang karena ia kelaparan dan sekotak susu pisang yang ia minum tadi dikantin sangatlah tidak membantu.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. "Kyung, kau bawa bekal?"

"Menurutmu yang sedang kumakan ini bekalnya siapa, hmm?" Jawab Kyungsoo sarkatis.

"Aku kan hanya memastikan." Kata Jongin sambil memasang ekspresi terluka. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lalu melanjutkan makan. Bibimbab yang berada di kotak bekal Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menggugah selera dan Jongin jadi lapar.

"Kyung."

"Apa."

"Enak?"

"Sangat enak."

"Dagingnya?"

"Perfectly cooked."

"Sayurannya?"

"Masih segar."

"Telurnya?"

"Matang."

"Nasinya?"

"Yummy."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan makannya dengan nikmat dan dengan sangat meledek. Menggoda Jongin adalah salah satu hobinya sekarang. Jongin sudah menelan ludah berkali-kali melihat pemandangan didepannya, tampaknya anak itu memang benar-benar kelaparan. Apalagi tadi sebenarnya kan mereka memang mau ke kantin, tetapi di hadang oleh Joonmyun. Kyungsoo jadi kasihan.

"Oi Jongin."

"Ya?

"Kau mau?"

"... mau"

"Sini, duduk di bangku Suzy."

Jongin menurut lalu membuka mulutnya agar Kyungsoo bisa menyuapinya. Diluar dugaan Jongin, Kyungsoo menyuapinya. Gadis ini ternyata peka juga. Dan bibimbabnya enak. Mereka makan dalam diam sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi sesi suap-menyuap mereka.

"Kalian pacaran ya?"

Oh, itu Lee Taemin. Gadis yang katanya pernah menyukai Jongin. Dulu sekali.

"Kami belum pacaran, Tae. Doakan saja, ya?" Sahut Jongin santai setelah menelan nasi. "Kyung aku minta minum." Ujarnya lagi sambil meraih botol minum Kyungsoo yang berhiaskan gambar Pororo dan menenggak banyak-banyak.

"Jongin, sisakan untukku!"

"Oops, maaf." Cengir Jongin sambil meletakkan botol minum Kyungsoo di posisi sebelumnya. Sementara Taemin yang terlupakan hanya mendengus kesal dan keluar dari kelas untuk mencari Minho sang kekasih. Ia merasa bodoh menginterupsi sesi pacaran Kyungsoo-Jongin hanya untuk diacuhkan seperti angin. What a lovebirds.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dan sepersekian detik setelahnya, terdengar hak _stiletto_ Jung Seonsaengnim yang mendekat kearah kelas mereka. Tampaknya guru kimia mereka yang masih muda dan cantik itu ingin membagikan hasil ulangan harian mereka tadi pagi. Dan benar saja, begitu Jung Seonsaengnim masuk kedalam kelas, ia terlihat memeluk setumpuk kertas selembar.

"Ini hasil ulangan kalian. Berita bagus, di kelas kalian tidak ada yang tidak tuntas. Hampir semuanya mendapat nilai memuaskan. Nilai tertinggi dipegang oleh Kim Jongin. Selamat atas nilaimu. Kalian bisa ambil kertasnya disini. Saya permisi dulu. Selamat sore." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu diatas meja lalu keluar meninggalkan kelas. Sementara teman-temannya bergumul di meja guru untuk mencari hasil ulangan mereka, Jongin hanya melongo di kursinya karena kalau ia tidak salah dengar, tadi Jung Seonsaengnim bilang ia dapat nilai tertinggi. Dia pasti bermimpi, kan?

"Oi, Jongin. Ini kertas jawabanmu! Kau dapat 95. That's so cool." Teriakan Wendy dari depan membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Tunggu, kata Wendy dia dapat 95? Astaga, ini sungguhan?

"Jongin, ini kertasmu." Sekarang Wendy sudah menghampiri Jongin dengan kertas bernama Kim Jongin yang gadis cantik itu letakkan di atas meja pemilik kertas tersebut. Angka 95 tertera di pojok kanan kertas dengan tinta merah menyala. Oh astaga, ini sungguhan! Jongin masih melongo dengan bodohnya sampai Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan senyuman lebar berbentuk hati.

"Hei, Selamat at–"

"AAAAAA KYUNGSOOOOOOO" Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya yang sangat erat.

"as nilaimu."

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DEMI TUHAN ASTAGA AKU MENGALAHKANMU." Teriak Jongin histeris. Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Wow, seharian ini kau histeris sekali ya. Tapi, sekali lagi selamat! Serius deh, kau keren! Aku bahkan hanya dapat 90. Mau kutraktir apa atas keberhasilanmu?" Sahut Kyungsoo sambil menarik diri dari pelukan Jongin yang agak kelewat erat. Dia sesak napas. Tetapi Kyungsoo mau tak mau sadar bahwa ada sensasi menggelitik di perutnya saat Jongin memeluknya. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo belum pernah dipeluk orang lain selain kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan Joonmyun sekalipun belum pernah memeluk Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. _Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengajak Kyungsoo kencan dengan alasan ingin minta ditraktir nonton bioskop, lalu aku bisa sekalian mengajaknya makan bersama, main di game center, jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan__,__ ah, what a perfect plan! Kim Jongin you're so brilliant._ Pikir Jongin dengan hinanya. "Aku mau nonton bioskop. Tapi aku tidak mau nonton film horror."

"Sounds like a good idea, tapi mungkin kita baru bisa pergi besok, hari ini kita akan ke apartemen Luhan unnie, ingat?" Sahut Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Oh iya, yasudah. Besok saja. Omong-omong, kemana si Chanyeol?"

"Yang kalian bicarakan sudah daritadi berdiri disini. Terabaikan." Sebuah suara berat yang sudah sangat mereka kenal menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Hi! Didn't see you there." Ujar Jongin santai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Bagaimana mau melihatku kalau kalian berdua sibuk berpelukan." Sungut Chanyeol dengan suara pelan yang tidak didengar oleh kedua temannya. Kasihan.

"Well, karena kau sudah disini, bagaimana kalau kita susul yang lain dan siap-siap untuk pergi ke apartemen Luhan unnie?" Usul Kyungsoo dengan baik hatinya. Sementara dua pria itu mengangguk setuju dan bergegas untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka yang berserakan. Kyungsoo sudah membereskan semua barangnya dari tadi, jadi ia menyampirkan ranselnya ke bahu, menenteng tas bekalnya dan menunggu kedua temannya didepan pintu. Saat ia sedang memikirkan seperti apa sebenarnya sosok Luhan yang akan ia temui tidak lama lagi, seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai Kim Joonmyun melambai dari kejauhan dan bergegas menghampirinya dengan langkah besar-besar.

"Kyungsoo, sudah pulang? Ayo pulang dengan Oppa!"

Tetapi, sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membuka mulut untuk menjawab, sebuah suara sedingin es telah menjawab untuknya.

"Mungkin lain kali, Kyungsoo ada janji denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu Kim Jongin. Yang terlihat begitu dingin meskipun ia sedang terbakar api cemburu.

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

HALOOO INI CHAPTER EMPATNYA! Masih gaada Hunhan ataupun Krishan moment ya? HAHAHA emang iya belom aku masukin. Mungkin baru di chapter depan karena chapter depan mereka akan ke apartemennya Luhan. Get ready Hunhan/Krishan shipper! (Tsk. Apaansih). Masalah pairing buat berbi lulu, udah aku tentuin. Pokoknya bakal ada Krishan dan Hunhan. Bakal ada Taoris dan Taohun juga kok tenang aja ya mhihihi.

Errr... Jongin memang modus. Jongin memang manusia pencemburu. Jongin memang... protektif. Tapi biarkan saja. Dia begitu karena Kyungsoo-nya tersayang terancam diambil orang lain. Dia jadi agresif. Dan aku sadar kok betapa hinanya Jongin di fanfic ini. Ya, semua salah aku. Aku yang buat dia jadi begitu. EHEHEH.

Kemaren ada juga yang bilang walaupun momen Kaisoonya udah banyak tapi belom greget ya? Maafkan aku dan keamatiranku ya kawan-kawan aku janji aku bakal usaha bikinin momen yang greget... Kalo Kyungsoonya udah mulai naksir Jongin mungkin... *slithers away in shame*

Trus ya jumlah siders kenapa banyak banget aku cuma bisa berdoa supaya mereka cepet tobat deh karena sebel liat stats dan jumlah respon di ff ini dengan gap yang begitu jauh hhhhhhhh

OHIYA HAPPY BIRTHDAY WU YIFAN MY BIAS MY LOVE MY DAILY SOURCE OF BLISS MY ROLE MODEL MY GAELEOKSHI HYUNG MY BENBEN MY EVERYTHING I LAF YOU OKAY PLEASE BE HEALTHY MWAH MWAH

Dan makasih banget buat yang udah review/follow/favorite like i really love you guys so much for sparing your time reading my trash seriously you are so precious to me TTATT

Last, feedback? I need feedback... jadi, review?


	6. Chapter 5

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Hunhan/Krishan, Taoris/Taohun, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 5_

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap was-was dua pria di hadapannya yang sedang bertukar pandang. Jongin dengan tatapan dingin dan mengintimidasi, sementara Joonmyun dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas tidak suka.

"Err... mung–"

"Apa benar kalau kau sudah ada janji dengan _nya_?" pertanyaan Joonmyun itu ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo, sudah pasti. Tetapi pria bersurai pirang itu masih saja menatap Jongin dengan manik hitamnya.

"Yeah. Kapan-kapan saja, ya, Oppa." Ringis Kyungsoo. Gadis itu melirik kearah Jongin lalu menarik lengan jasnya pelan. "Jongin, ayo."

Jongin masih belum merespon. Dan disaat seperti ini seorang Park Chanyeol dengan girangnya menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih terpaku didepan kelas. "Whoop, aku sudah siap! Ayo kita berangkat. Hei, siapa kau?"

"Baiklah, Sampai besok, Kyungsoo." Kata Joonmyun sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka bertiga, sementara Chanyeol menatap punggung Joonmyun dengan alis berkerut. "Hey, it's rude to ignore people! Stupid Blondes."

"Err... ayo berangkat. Dimana yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena Jongin juga masih memandangi Joonmyun yang makin menjauh. "Jongin?" panggilnya lagi.

"Kurasa mereka sudah menunggu di parkiran. Ayo kesana." Sahut Jongin sambil meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan menggandengnya.

"Aku akan jemput Baekhyun di kelasnya, jadi... kalian duluan saja" Kata Chanyeol sambil melambai dan berbalik kearah berlawanan. "Sampai ketemu di apartemen Luhan noona!"

"Yikes, Lovebirds." Kata Jongin sambil cemberut.

"Hei, itu hak Chanyeol! Tandanya dia pria sejati yang selalu memanjakan gadisnya. Nanti kalau kau sudah menemukan gadis yang tepat kau juga akan bertingkah seperti Chanyeol." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada menasihati.

"Tapi aku sudah menemukan gadisnya..." Kata Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dan mengangkat sebelah alis, "Siapa?"

"Kepo." _Dasar tidak peka,_ gerutu Jongin dalam hati

.

.

{o}

.

.

"Hei, Jongin, Kyungsoo!" sapa Kris begitu Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat di ujung jalan.

"Hai. Hyung." Sahut Jongin.

"Mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

"Mereka nanti menyusul."

Kris, Sehun, Jongdae, sudah menunggu dengan dua orang gadis. Yang satu Kyungsoo kenali sebagai Yixing, si penasihat OSIS cantik berlesung pipi yang juga merupakan sepupu dari Kris. Sementara gadis yang satunya berperawakan tinggi dan langsing bagai model. Rambutnya hitam kelam dan dikuncir satu, wajahnya angkuh. Kyungsoo tahu gadis ini. Huang Zitao si atlet sekolah.

"Hai! Kau pasti Kyungsoo, namaku Zhang Yixing. Aku senang bisa bertemu langsung denganmu setelah bosan mendengar cerita-cerita tidak penting dari Jongin" Sapa Yixing yang langsung mengulurkan tangannya begitu melihat Kyungsoo mendekat. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"Ah, ya... Aku Do Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yixing sunbaenim."

Yixing tertawa pelan melihat kecanggungan Kyungsoo. "Astaga, Jongin, kau benar. Dia imut sekali. Dan tidak usah pakai embel-embel 'sunbaenim', Kyungsoo. Yixing unnie saja, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk sebagai tanggapan. Kyungsoo sedang menimbang-nimbang dalam hati apakah ia harus menyapa Zitao duluan atau tidak. Tetapi kemudian sebuah suara lembut dan feminin yang Kyungsoo kenali sebagai suara Zitao menyapanya terlebih dahulu "Hai, Kyungsoo. Namaku Huang Zitao, salam kenal." Zitao menyodorkan tangannya dengan malu-malu.

"Ah? Ne, salam kenal, Zitao." Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Zitao. Gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu tersenyum manis.

"Tak kusangka temanku telah berubah. Nice catch, Jongin-ah! Akhirnya kau berhenti mengejar-ngejar gadis seksi tak berotak."

"I know right." Balas Jongin sambil menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Nah kalian sudah selesai berkenalan, sekarang ayo kita ke apartemen Luhan." Ujar Kris dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. Seketika itu juga semua yang ada disana bergerak menuju kendaraan masing-masing. Jongin menuntunnya ke mobil porsche merah. Ini mobil Jongin?

"Kau bawa mobil? Tumben." Ujar Kyungsoo begitu ia duduk di kursi penumpang. Jongin nyengir. "Errr... Actually this is my first time ever to bring my car. Dia cantik, kan?"

"Sebenarnya cantik... Hanya kurang gantungan Pororo di kaca spion. Setelah itu kujamin mobilmu adalah mobil tercantik sepanjang masa. Dan, hei, apa kau punya SIM?"

"Dasar maniak Pororo. Dan apa kau baru saja meragukanku? Tentu saja aku punya!"

"Awas saja kalau kau ugal-ugalan. Aku tidak mau pulang denganmu lagi."

"Just have faith in me, duh." Lenguh Jongin sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Diluar dugaan Kyungsoo, Jongin ternyata cakap dalam membawa mobil, berbeda sekali dengan Jongin yang sering ugal-ugalan dan hobi menyalip dalam mengendarai sepeda motor.

Akhirnya, mereka tiba juga di parkiran apartemen Luhan. Semuanya sudah berkumpul disana termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah mereka membawa mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata atau Jongin yang selambat siput. Baekhyun yang melihat kedatangan mereka berdua langsung melemparkan senyum manis padanya. "Hai, Kyungsoo! Senang bertemu denganmu diluar kegiatan duet kita."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo baru akan membalas salam Baekhyun tetapi Kris sudah menyuruh mereka berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen. Mereka pun berbondong-bondong memasuki pintu utama. Tangan Kyungsoo langsung digandeng oleh Baekhyun. "Hey, kau ingat, tidak? Saat kita masih kelas 10? Aku kan sering mengajakmu mengobrol. Tetapi obrolan kita tidak pernah bisa berlangsung lama."

"Hehe, aku ingat, kok. Tapi kurasa aku masih terlalu pemalu jadi...begitulah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memasang wajah bersalah.

"Ah... Jadi sebenarnya kau ini pemalu, toh. Kukira kau _ilfeel _karena melihat sweater Pororo-ku." Gumam Baekhyun pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis bermata bulat itu menoleh dengan cepat kearah Baekhyun. "Heh? Kau suka Pororo?"

"Ehm... Yeah." Sahut Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Aku juga!" Seru Kyungsoo antusias

"Benarkah?"

"Yap! Tokoh favoritku adalah Krong."

"Wow, aku juga suka Krong! Hei, kau tahu tidak episode ketika..." Dan seterusnya adalah racauan tidak jelas Baekhyun tentang Pororo yang ditanggapi Kyungsoo dengan antusias. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka bersembilan sudah sampai didepan pintu apartemen 217. Kris yang berdiri paling depan langsung memencet bel. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis mungil berwajah cantik yang memakai hotpants denim dan kaus oblong Macbeth yang memperlihatkan kulitnya yang halus dan putih bening. Surai karamelnya diikat asal dan menampilkan leher jenjangnya. Kyungsoo saja yang perempuan terpana, apalagi laki-laki?

"About time! Aku menunggu kalian sampai lumutan, tahu?" Gadis itu mengomel dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat. Kris menghampirinya dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah sampai." Luhan mendecakkan lidahnya sebal, tapi tetap melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang pria tinggi disampingnya. "Ayo masuk."

"Mereka masih belum putus, ya?" Bisik Sehun pada Zitao dengan suara sangat pelan, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang saling tukar pandang.

Zitao menghela napasnya panjang lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengn muram sambil melangkah memasuki apartemen. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan sebelah alis terangkat, meminta penjelasan. Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo mengucapkan_ 'nanti kuceritakan'_ tanpa suara dari bibir mungilnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Apartemen Luhan ternyata luas sekali. Ruang tamunya lega dan menyisakan banyak ruang untuk mereka bersepuluh yang kini berkumpul di ruang tamunya. "Ah, kau Kyungsoo, kan? Kenalkan, aku Luhan. Jongin sudah sering cerita tentang kau, _a certain brunette he lately developing a major crush on."_ Sapa Luhan sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang disambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Ah, benarkah? Apa dia cerita yang macam-macam?" Sahut Kyungsoo saat Luhan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Katanya kau maniak Pororo seperti Baekhyun, lalu kau selalu kemana-mana sendirian, lalu -apalagi ya...- Oh! Menurut Jongin kau selalu memakai jam tangan di tangan kiri dan kau selalu menggigiti ujung kukumu jika sedang grogi! What a creep, right?"

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan mata menyipit curiga. "Kau... Menguntitku?"

Jongin mendecih, "Percaya diri sekali."

"Bohong! Coba kau buka gallery ponselnya, Soo. Dia punya fansite untukmu sendiri dan kurasa jumlah fotomu di ponselnya sudah mencapai angka lima ribu." Teriak Chanyeol yang sedang mencomoti kudapan di meja ruang tamu Luhan.

"Coba sini, pinjam." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

"Ponselku penuh dengan porno. Kau mau nonton porno?" Sahut Jongin dengan wajah menantang. Ia tahu sekali kalau Kyungsoo itu paling anti masalah seperti itu. Dan dugaannya benar ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo membuang muka.

"Alasan." Gumam Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapi Chanyeol dengan muffin.

"Guys, really?" Rengek Jongin dengan muka memelas kearah teman-temannya. Membuat seisi apartemen terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Jongin.

"Yasudah stop, kasihan Jongin mukanya jadi mirip batu bata." Celetuk Zitao sambil membolak-balik Teen Vogue edisi terbaru yang tadinya tergeletak di sofa.

"Kenapa batu bata?" Tanya Kris polos

"Karena wajahnya berwarna merah gelap." Jawab Tao santai. Jongin mendengus marah dari seberang ruangan. Zitao pura-pura tidak lihat sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca majalah. Luhan sudah berada di sampingnya entah sejak kapan dan mulai bereksperimen dengan surai hitam legam Zitao yang sangat panjang dan halus. Sementara Yixing, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae sudah berada diujung ruangan dengan dua buah gitar mereka. Kris sedang bermain video games dengan Sehun dan Jongin memprovokasi mereka sambil sesekali melempari Sehun dan Kris dengan kacang. Membuat karpet biru langit yang tadinya bersih menjadi kotor. Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah mereka jadi jenuh sendiri. "Kenapa gamenya harus yang tembak-tembakan seperti ini, sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

"Ini game pria, Soo. Maaf saja, tetapi aku tidak sudi kalau disuruh bermain permainan perempuan. Tidak ada menariknya sama sekali." Sahut Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yap! Betul kata Kris hyung. Bermain game perempuan sama saja melepas harga diriku. Lagipula game perempuan tidak seru. Lebih seru main perang-perangan atau petualangan." Timpal Sehun yang juga tidak melepaskan fokusnya dari televisi besar Luhan. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya lagj.

"Tsk. Ego pria itu tinggi sekali ya." Gumam Kyungsoo. Lama kelamaan ia merasa bosan menonton Kris dan Sehun ditambah kejahilan Jongin. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan santai kearah dapur. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun saja. Daripada dia tidak ada teman bicara. Kalau diingat-ingat juga sebenarnya Baekhyun punya hutang cerita padanya, masalah cinta segitiga Sehun-Luhan-Kris. Yep, Kyungsoo memang gadis dengan tingkat rasa ingin tahu yang super tinggi.

"Baek." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan yang untungnya didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Hei, mau minum?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau menagih cerita saja."

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk mendekat sementara dirinya bersandar di Kitchen Set."Well, aku akan menceritakan semuanya karena kau sudah jadi bagian dari kami sekarang. Sehun itu menyukai Luhan unnie sejak SMP."

"Dan Luhan unnie juga suka dengan Sehun. Hanya saja sifat Sehun masih terlalu kekanakan dan masa bodoh. Dan perlu kau ketahui, Luhan unnie, Kris ge, dan Yixing jie itu sangat dekat. Walaupun Luhan bukan sepupu mereka, tetapi Kris ge justru sangat dekat dengan Luhan unnie. Kris ge menganggap Luhan unnie sebagai kakaknya sendiri."

"Tapi, Kris ge dan Luhan unnie pacaran?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingung.

"Nope. Mereka tidak pernah pacaran. Mereka memang begitu. Sering saling rangkul, cium pipi, dan sebagainya. Tetapi itu semua tidak didasari perasaan cinta. Mereka seperti itu karena mereka sudah sangat dekat dan nyaman dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Dan si bodoh Oh Sehun malah berpikir kalau mereka pacaran hanya karena pada saat mereka SMP dulu Kris ge berada di Vancouver. Dasarnya saja bocah itu sok tahu makanya terjebak dalam kebodohannya sendiri."

"Dan kalian semua tau akan hal ini?"

"Yep! Bahkan Zitao sekalipun."

"Dan kalian tidak berniat memberi tahu Sehun." Ujar Kyungsoo menarik kesimpulan.

Baekhyun terkikik, "Tidak. Mengerjai Sehun itu asyik. Apalagi kalau dipermudah dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Makin seru."

"Hei, kalian ngapain mojok di dapur? Sini ikut main video games." Sapa Sehun yang baru memasuki dapur. Baekhyun menatapnya horor. "Sehun! Kapan kau kesini?"

"Sekitar tiga setengah detik yang lalu."

"Kau menguping ya?" Tuduh Baekhyun.

"Geez! Tidak! Untuk apa? Paling kalian hanya membicarakan kisah cinta anak-anak sekolah." Sungut Sehun sambil mengambil beberapa _pudding _dari kulkas Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bertukar pandangan penuh arti.

"Yep! Kami memang membicarakan kisah asmara penuh kesengsaraan teman satu sekolah kami, Hun." Ujar Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Siapa yang jadi bahan gosip kalian kali ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata menyipit penuh tudingan. Baekhyun menaik-turunkan kedua alis matanya dengan jahil, "Kau mau tahu?"

"Malas ah, bye." Sehun mengangkat bahu lalu berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan dua gadis ini cekikikan.

Sehun yang baru sampai di ruang tamu langsung menyodorkan _pudding-pudding _dingin itu ke arah Kris dan Jongin yang sedang baru saja menyelesaikan permainan mereka. Mereka berdua berterima-kasih pada Sehun sambil memakan _pudding _mereka masing-masing dengan bahagia.

"Yaaah, kalian sudah selesai mainnya? Padahal aku punya video game baru yang ingin kumainkan dengan kalian" Luhan yang baru saja selesai mengepang rambut Zitao menghampiri mereka. Kris dan Sehun mengangkat wajah mereka dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Video game apa?" Tanya Kris

"Tapi kalian janji harus mau main denganku!"

"Iya janji." Kata Sehun meyakinkan. Kris mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sehun, "Kenapa kau setuju, bodoh! Kau ini sudah berapa lama kenal dengan Luhan, sih?"

.

.

.

.

Dan Sehun baru sadar, membiarkan Luhan memegang janjimu tanpa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau janjikan adalah kesalahan besar.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo main, Cooking Mama, Hun!"

.

.

.

.

Selamat tinggal, harga diri Oh Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

**A/N : **

Well, first of all, I'M SO SORRY FO THE DELAY karena serius deh real life itu tidak bisa ditinggalkan dan kebetulan sekali guru-guruku tercinta memutuskan untuk membebani diriku yang lemah ini dengan tugas yang bejibun banyaknya. aku bisa apa? ngerjain tugas sambil ngedumel, iya.

Dan selain itu... Aku kena wabah wb untuk ngelanjutin karena cerita ini belum selesai. Emang sok sokan sih akunya juga main ngepost aja padahal lanjutannya juga masih galau. Dasar alay. Dan ya kalian tau sendiri lah kalau seorang penulis (cailah) kena wb pasti projectnya terbengkalai... hehe *ketawa nista* *ditabok*

padahal aku pengennya update. Serius deh aku pengen bacain review kalian semua karena kalian itu moodbooster banget (iya, siders juga moodbooster karena stats yang banyak bisa bikin aku bahagia. Tapi, tobat ya siders mwah) walaupun aku belum bisa balesin satu-satu, tapi aku jamin aku baca semua dan aku janji pasti aku bales kok... nanti . soalnya belakangan ini aku ngetik, update, baca review semuanya dari hape. jadi mohon maklum ya kawan kawan.

Dan aku sadar chapter ini pendek, gaje, banyak kesalahan apalagi typo karena aku udah ga ngedit lagi. Maafkan aku (lagi) aku mau masukin kaisoo di chapter depan aja (yang masih belum kukerjakan, by the way) soalnya aku lagi pengen Krishunhan *throws confetti* dan hehe seperti yang kalian lihat hubungan mereka ya... gitu deh. Semoga gaada yang kecewa yaa hihi

Oh ya kalian kalo mau kenalan sama aku jangan sungkan! Namaku Alia, boleh panggil Al, Alia, atau ladywufan juga gapapa mau manggil juga boleh banget kok dan aku 98line. terserah deh mau manggil gimana asal jangan ' author/thor' karena aku jadi berasa kayak Thor abangnya Loki *jayus* *ditimpuk*

Ohiya trivia nih... Senin besok aku UAS Kimia loh... iya Kimia! Pelajaran yang gak disukain Jongin. Wish me luck ya gaissss eheheheh

Segini dulu kali ya... yaudah aku minta reviewnya ya readers ku tersayang /tebar Jongin/


End file.
